


get with the times, man

by moonjjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Flirting, Coming Out, Drunk Texting, Game Spoilers, Group chat, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Memes, Past Relationship(s), Profanity, Romance, Supernatural Elements, freaking out, im sorry thats the fic, mark is not with the times, nct have flat asses, nct is very weird, nobody knows whats going on, superhero training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjh/pseuds/moonjjh
Summary: hyuk the destroyer: im just surprised anyone wants ur flat assbooming system up: it is pretty flatjaehooons: srry nana u got a flat assbunny: ur ass aint the plumpest peach in the market eithertayeel: u literally came out of no wherea little bitch: yeah lolbunny: yall were talking about assesbunny: yet everyone in this group has a flat assbunny: id say ten has the smallest curve of marks eyebrow for an ass atleast





	1. a bitch is cackling

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i'm gonna say sorry for not updating my main story this week, my goal is to upload the new chapter by wednesday or earlier~
> 
> ok but yeah this fic just came aling randomly, its a grouo chat fic, of course, and idk y i made it  
> this will probably be updated alot since its not that time consuming to make, but i still garuntee that my other fics will still update too ^^
> 
> anyways, enjoy...?!

okay but y hasnt johnny asked out jaehyun???

  
  
  


**markleesparklee** : wow today was wild af

 

**booming system up:** well shit hi to u too

 

**booming system up:** but wild how may i ask

 

**markleesparklee:** see im not tryin to b a snitch but….

 

**markleesparklee:** jaemin was manipulating everyones emotions in class lmao

 

**markleesparklee** : it was cool

 

**jhoney suh:** u mean it was hot

 

markleesparklee: i mean it was hot

 

12345678910: lmao ur so whippef for him it hurts

 

12345678910: a legit pain

 

12345678910: in ma heart

 

jhoney suh: whippef okay

 

12345678910: get out of my ass

 

jhoney suh: make me

 

sayounara hoe: i thot this chat was for johnnys life probs

 

sayounara hoe: not watever this is

 

markleesparklee: exactly 

 

markleesparklee: lets focus on the problems at hand

 

12345678910: ur obsession with jaemins ass?

 

markleesparklee: ur gay get out

 

12345678910: ur username is gay 

 

12345678910: matter of fact let me change that for ya

 

_ 12345678910 has changed “markleesparklee” to “wants jaemins ass” _

 

12345678910: tell me it isn't better 

 

booming system up: well its definitely gayer

 

wants jaemins ass: fuk u

 

jhoney suh: save it for jaemin

 

jhoney suh: he needs it more

 

wants jaemins ass: wow fuk u too thn

 

booming system up: this chat is boring im adding people 

 

wants jaemins ass: who exactly??

 

booming system up: not gnna spoil it but rip johnny and markeu

 

_ booming system up has added  _ **_jaehooons_ ** **,** **_ice cream boii_ ** **,** **_tayeel, a dolphin, jisungie~, hyuk the destroyer, pretty pink princess, myhubbymoomin, bunny, and ded in a ditch_ ** _ to the chat. _

 

wants jaemins ass: who tf r u people 

 

hyuk the destroyer: i prefer a hi but okay b like that

 

jisungie~: lmao

 

a dolphin: hii!!!

 

pretty pink princess: hey

 

myhubbymoomin: hey guys

 

ded in a ditch: ok but i find offense to my name???

 

wants jaemins ass: who tf r u?

 

ded in a ditch: y do u want jaemins ass?

 

wants jaemins ass: touche

 

tayeel: thats not how touches wrk but ok

 

pretty pink princess: umm but no really who wants my ass and y

 

pretty pink princess: im legit asking

 

wants jaemins ass: ;;;;;;

 

jhoney suh: im cackling

 

booming system up: how about we get introductions out of the way first??

 

ice cream boii: yeeah

 

booming system up: k ill go first cuz yall r pansies 

 

booming system up: im taeyong u all kno me already 

 

jaehooons: wtf is this

 

jaehooons: i wake up to 2373332 notifications 

 

jaehooons: where am i

 

jhoney suh: in the abyss

 

jaehoons:

 

jaehoons: oh cool

 

jaehoons: wait whos johnny

 

jaehoons: and y hasnt he asked me out like should i be waiting or….???

 

jhoney: ;;;;

 

wants jaemins ass: im cackling bitch 

 

jhoney: fuck it its my time to shine

 

jhoney: im johnny, hello hoes

 

pretty pink princess: um exacuse u i aint no hoe

 

hyuk THE destroyer: seems fake but okay jaemin

 

ded in a ditch: whos the admin and can they plz change my name 

 

ded in a ditch: its kinda offending

 

jisungie~: offending how

 

ded in a ditch: offending as i am not ded and would not like to be

 

jaehooons: u sure about that?

 

tayeel: lmao yea death is pretty legit 

 

booming system up: omg such a little bitch 

 

_ booming system up has changed “ded in a ditch” names to “a little bitch”. _

 

a little bitch: o ffs

 

jaehoons: lmao but yes we were on johnny

 

jaehooons: who is he and wen will he ask me out cuz im single and lonely and needy of some constant dick

 

sayounara hoe: wow ok vry descriptive

 

jhoney: well in that case

 

jhoney: im johnny like i said b4...will u go out with me? ur reely hot and fine asf but i also like u for real?

 

jaehoons: can i get a pic?

 

jaehoons: im bad with names i wanna kno if ive seen u before

 

jhoney: umm sure??

 

wants jaemins ass: oooh hyung bringin on his selfie game

 

pretty pink princess: um excuse me im not done with whoever u r i dont take u wanting my ass kindly 

 

12345678910: u dont?

 

ice cream boii: he just wants ur ass

 

pretty pink princess: i mean im very flattered and shit but idk who he is

 

tayeel: introductions r a thing jaem

 

hyuk the destroyer: im just surprised anyone wants ur flat ass

 

booming system up: it is pretty flat

 

jaehooons: srry nana u got a flat ass

 

bunny: ur ass aint the plumpest peach in the market either

 

tayeel: u literally came out of no where

 

a little bitch: yeah lol

 

bunny: yall were talking about asses

 

bunny: yet everyone in this group has a flat ass

 

bunny: id say ten has the smallest curve of marks eyebrow for an ass atleast

 

wants jaemins ass: excuse me but don't use my eyebrows as examples 

 

bunny: not my fault they look like freakin frowny faces 

 

a little bitch: lmao

 

pretty pink princess: i dont think my ass is flat…

 

wants jaemins ass: neither do i

 

bunny: ur ass practically caves in and marks just biased

 

wants jaemins ass: ….mayb a lil but jaemins got some ass

 

jaehooons: um...back to johnny tho

 

jhoney: o rite the pic

 

jhoney: [has sent a photo] 

 

jaehoons: oh!!!

 

jaehooons: thats nicee

 

jhoney: ur turn

 

jaehooons: well im guessing i dont need one cuz everyone in this chat knows me ig

 

sayounara hoe: actually the people originally im this gc didnt

 

12345678910: we just trusted johnnys judgement

 

jaehooons: lmao wat if i was ugly?

 

sayounara hoe: then we would have greatly tried to convince johnny to pick up his damn standards 

 

pretty pink princess: and if he was cute af?

 

sayonara hoe: we would have greatly tried to convince him to get someone in his league

 

jhoney: a lose lose situation either way

 

bunny: lmao 

 

a little bitch: well the pic

 

a little bitch: get it over with 

 

jaehooons: [has sent a photo] 

 

jaehoons: thats me

 

pretty pink princess: handsome~

 

hyuk the destroyer: watch out john my man

 

hyuk the destroyer: jaemins a little thirsty if u kno wat i mean 

 

myhubbymoomin: “a little”

 

myhubbymoomin: i didnt kno u lied that much donghyuk 

 

ice cream boii: dayum

 

sayounara hoe: oh shit 

 

a little bitch: wow renjun didnt kno u had it in you

 

pretty pink princess: im fucking offended 

 

wants jaemins ass: me too

 

jaehooons: chill guys jaemin wants no one currently 

 

jisungie~: yeah he may be dehydrated af but he wouldn't drink the damn water if someone gave it to him

 

jhoney: y not?

 

a dolphin: hes too skeptical

 

jisungie~: yup

 

sayounara hoe: how so

 

jisungie~: he would question y that person likes him in the first place

 

12345678910: i sense insecurity 

 

pretty pink princess: stfu

 

booming system-up- ty track: btw jaehyun is too hot for u johnny find someone else

 

icecream boii: lmao a lose lose situation

  
  


sayounara hoe: wait

 

boomin system up: what 

 

sayounara hoe: we never told our powers and things

 

pretty pink princess: well we never finished the damn intros

 

pretty pink princess: so ill go

 

pretty pink princess: hi im jaemin u can call me nana if u want idfc

 

12345678910: well shit b nicer jaem

 

pretty pink princess: im kinda busy and being nice takes too long 

 

icecream boii: i mean like hes not wrong

 

hyuk the destroyer: true being nice is tiring

 

bunny: idk how people do it

 

sayounara hoe: i mean like they must have a lot of fucking time on their hands to b nice

 

jisungie~: rite like idk about u but i hav curfew and i need yo ass to hurry tf up

 

a little bitch: y do we hav so many mean people in this chat

 

wants jaemins ass: yea wtf taeyong

 

booming system up: im ur hyung u little shit

 

wants jaemins ass: yea wtf hyung*

 

pretty pink princess: i didnt fucking finish 

 

pretty pink princess: and no im not mean i just really dnt hav time as of now

 

hyuk the destroyer: he says 

 

a little bitch: okay but go on jaemin

 

pretty pink princess: thank u

 

pretty pink princess: im seventeen and i hav mental manipulation 

 

_ “a little bitch” has changed their name to ‘eye smile’ _

 

eye smile: i found the settings page guys

 

hyuk the destroyer: no one cares jeno

 

eye smile: wow rude but ok

 

a dolphin: wtf is that

 

a dolphin: wat power is that

 

myhubbymoomin: chenle u kno him

 

a dolphin: yea but i never understood it 

 

pretty pink princess: it's mind control basically 

 

eye smile: ooh freaky

 

a dolphin: im kinda scared now

 

wants jaemins ass: im not

 

eye smile: chenle uve known jaemin for like three years now

 

a dolphin: and ur point is

 

a dolphin: shits still scary af

 

myhubbymoomin: more or less

 

pretty pink princess: wtf guys so mean

 

wants jaemins ass: i think its cool

 

jaehoons: of course u do

 

myhubbymoomin: where did u come from

 

jaehoons: was chatting with johnny

 

jaehoons: we hav a date tomorrow 

 

‘12345678910’ _ has changed their name to ‘the thing goes skrrrrrrrraaaa’ _

 

the thing goes skrrrrrrrraaaa : damn yall move fast

 

wants jaemins ass: hyung pls wat is your username

 

eye smile: lmao u dnt kno?

 

wants jaemins ass: no…

 

jaehoons: lmao such a poor child

 

wants jaemins ass: what..?

 

hyuk the destroyer: lmao srry kid ur not with the times

 

jhoney: not at all im dissapointed 

 

jhoney: well i gtg bye

 

_ jhoney has left the chatroom _

 

the thing goes skrrrrrrrraaaa: whyd he leave

 

jaehoons: mattrr of fact i hav to go too

 

myhubbymoomin: why 

 

jaehoons: ...no reason

 

jaehoons: k bye!

  
  


_ jaehooons has left the chatroom. _

  
  


jisungie~: ….

 

jisungie~: shits wild man

 

pretty pink princess: yea well i gtg too

 

pretty pink princess: bye everyone

 

pretty pink princess: see ya tomorrow ig

 

pretty pink princess: thx for wanting mt ass whoever wants it i appreciate it

 

wants jaemins ass: lmao no prob..

 

sayounara hoe: why am i cackling

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. i wanna be a white boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tayeel: u kno what we should do
> 
> sayounara hoe: nothing
> 
> sayounara hoe: we should do absolutely nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao no one get offended by this please im not serious about any of this
> 
> but yeah, chapter 2, set a day after chapter 1 (just a heads up)  
> my other story will be uploaded by Wednesday (at my worst, Thursday) so if you read that story too please yell at me in the comments to go write some more meaningful shit
> 
> have fun, kiddos. i hate this chapter

**tayeel** : u kno what we should do 

 

**sayounara** **_hoe_ ** : nothing

 

**sayounara hoe** : we should do absolutely nothing

 

**tayeel** : ur no fun yuta

 

**tayeel** : we should do something 

 

**jhoney** : what are we doing

 

**tayeel** : well…

 

**sayounara hoe** : were not doing anything and will not b doing anything

 

**booming system up** : y not

 

**eye smile** : yeah why not

 

**sayounara hoe** : becuz were not

 

**sayounara hoe** : im tired and i have a headache

 

**pretty pink princess** : i mean like you dnt hav to do anything 

 

**pretty pink princess** : we can just do whatever taeil wants to do

 

**jhoney** : yeah it might be fun

 

**sayounara hoe** : u kno what

 

**sayounara hoe** : fine

 

**tayeel** : okay so i was thinking 

 

**tayeel** : we should all change our names to white boy american names

 

**wants jaemins ass** : wtf hyung

 

**myhubbymoomin** : i mean sure we can do that

 

**jisungie** ~: im down with it

 

**eye smile** : ive always wanted a white boy name

 

**jhoney** : the hell is wrong with u guys 

 

**the thing goes skrrrrrrrraaaa** : u wouldn't understand hyung

 

**ice cream boii** : ooh i want a American name

 

**wants jaemins ass** : im fucking confused

 

**wants jaemins ass** : why would u even

 

**eye smile** : u wouldn't understand either

 

**hyuk the destroyer** : i call dibs on the name daniel

 

**pretty pink princess** : yeah mark you already have a american name

 

**pretty pink princess** : a basic one too so u practically hav it all…

 

**hyuk the destroyer** : since when did u kno marks name???

 

**pretty pink princess** : since when was it ur damn business 

 

**jaehoons** : whats this of white boi names

 

**jaehoons** : savage jaemin, i like it

 

**wants jaemins ass** : get off my man

 

**jaehoons** : chill with ur pubescent ass

 

**booming system up** : i apologize for him hes going through puberty

 

**wants jaemins ass** : hyung pls

 

**eye smile** : wait what

 

**_sayounara hoe_ ** : since when was nana ur man

 

**pretty pink princess** : yeah since when was i a man in the first place

 

**myhubbymoomin** : why is that what ur focusing on

 

**pretty pink princess** : i mean like im not his man no need to point ot out

 

**wants jaemins** **ass** : that hurt very much

 

**pretty pink princess** : im srry 

 

**pretty pink princess** : i would love to be the ass to ur watever but i need time

 

**jhoney** : im pretty fucking sure we missed something 

 

**jaehoons** : positive like some shit went down somewhere

 

**tayeel** : so white boi names???

 

**hyuk the destroyer** : im daniel

 

_ ‘hyuk the destroyer’ has changed his name to ‘daniel’. _

 

**daniel** : whats up bitches its the new me

 

**jhoney** : i still dnt approve of this 

 

**ice cream boi** : can i b shawn

 

**the thing goes skrrrrrrrraaaa** : of course u can

 

**the thing goes skrrrrrrrraaaa** : im gonna b ted

 

**wants jaemins ass** : oh ffs

 

‘ _ ice cream boi’ has changed their name to ‘shawn with an h’ _

 

_ ‘shawn with an h’ has changed ‘the thing goes skrrrrrrrraaaa _ ’ _ s name to ‘the real ted’.  _

 

**the real ted** : hav i ever mentioned how much i love sicheng

 

**shawn with an h** : no but u cant start that shit now

 

**jhoney** : u guys are really doing this arent you

 

**jaehoons** : yep srry dude

 

_ ‘jaehoons’ has changed their name to ‘jeffrey from cali’. _

 

**jhoney** : youre not from california

 

**jeffrey from cali** : i am now 

 

**the real ted** : yeah stop being discriminatory

 

**daniel** : yeah he can b who he wants to

 

**wants jaemins ass** : it doesn't wrk that way guys

 

**pretty pink princess** : wdym

 

**jeffrey from cali** : yeah johnny y dont u join us 

 

**jeffrey from cali:** this is fun

 

**jhoney** : i literally cant

 

**jhoney** : i already hav a american name

 

**wants jaemins ass** : same

 

**daniel** : well then wtf r u waiting for

 

**jhoney** : i mean might as well

 

_ ‘jhoney’ has changed their name to ‘johnny’. _

 

**johnny** : r u happy now

 

**jeffrey from cali** : yes i am ty

 

**bunny** : cue johnnys feelings

 

**the real ted** : you really just pop up out of no where huh

 

**bunny** : well its my special to be where i want to 

 

**pretty pink princess** : like teleportation?

 

**bunny** : i guess but maybe more complicated

 

**bunny** : i cant go anywhere i want but i can travel through dimensions and experiences flashes on the future

 

**eye smile** : damn another cool power

 

**eye smile** : jaemin i want more details about urs now too

 

**pretty pink princess** : what do you want to kno

 

**a dolphin** : how many licks it takes to actually get to the center of a tootsie pop

 

**a dolphin** : the owl is a scam artist he freakin bit that shit

 

**booming system up** : idk actually

 

**booming system up** : maybe like a hundred 

 

**pretty pink princess** : this is why i dont let people ask me questions

 

**jisungie** ~: but jaemin hyung...how do your powers work??

 

**wants jaemins ass** : i actually want to know too

 

**johnny** : how come ive changed my name and u havent changed urs

 

**wants jaemins ass** : becaus its stupid 

 

**pretty pink princess** : i think its cool

 

_ ‘wants jaemins ass’ has changed their name to ‘i’m mark’. _

 

**eye smile** :  mark: *says its stupid but does it anyways*

 

**johnny** : im not even going to comment..

 

**pretty pink princess** : well like i said before its just kind control

 

**pretty pink princess** : changing emotions, being in command of actions and thought processes, going through memories…

 

**pretty pink princess** : its pretty lit

 

**daniel** : it does sound lit

 

**i’m mark** : ...lit?

 

**jeffrey from cali** : pardon??

 

**daniel** : mark dont tell me..

 

**pretty pink princess** : hes kidding right

 

**i’m mark** : what does lit mean??

 

**a dolphin** : this is y jaemin hyung doesn't let people ask him questions

 

**pretty pink princess** : exactly

 

**pretty pink princess** : btw i wanna be called james

 

**johnny** : not u too

 

**daniel** : u did it

 

**daniel** : stop being a douche 

 

**johnny** : im not being a douche

 

**jeffrey from cali** : maybe ur not being one but let the boy express himself

 

**i’m mark** : by changing his name????

 

**the real ted** : its not changing u shit

 

**the real ted** : its modifying 

 

**shawn with an h** : thats right

 

**sayounara hoe** : this is y i dont fucking let taeil do anything 

 

**sayounara hoe** : like sicheng babe what is your name

 

**shawn with an h** : bitch can you read???

 

**shawn with an h** : my name is SHAWN

 

**shawn with an h** : WITH AN H

 

**the real ted** : but y did u add that

 

**shawn with an h** : cuz hoes dont kno how to spell

 

**pretty pink princess** : lmao ‘sean’

 

**shawn with an h** : yeaj wtf is that

 

**shawn with an h** : thats pronounced ‘seen’

 

‘ _ pretty pink princess’ has changed their name to ‘james’. _

 

**james** : now i really feel like myself

 

**james** : thank u tail hyung for bringing out my inner american white boyness

 

**tayeel** : what 

 

**tayeel** : what were we doing???

 

**sayounara hoe** : ur white boy names remember??

 

**tayeel** : oh that

 

**tayeel** : i was just kidding lmao i wasnt for real

 

**the real ted** : wtf

 

**the real ted** : u mean to tell me this feeling in my heart was a lie

 

**johnny** : i think thats a bit much..

 

**shawn with an h** : ...so my name is not shawn??

 

**sayounara hoe** : for fucks sake sicheng no

 

**sayounara hoe** : ur name is not and will never b shawn

 

**shawn with an h** : oh thank god

 

**shawn with an h** : that name is so ugly 

 

**james** : lmao so is mine

 

**james** : like who tf is james

 

**daniel** : i actually liked the name daniel

 

**daniel** : but oh well

  
  


_ ‘daniel’ has changed their name to ‘king hyuk’. _

 

_ ‘shawn with an h’ has changed their name to ‘baby cakes’. _

 

_ ‘james’ has changed their name to ‘minnie’. _

 

_ ‘the real ted’ has changed their name to ‘10:20’. _

 

**sayounara hoe** _ :  _ so u mean this was all for nothing

 

**baby cakes** : pretty much

 

**minnie** : uh huh 

 

**10:20** : yup

 

**sayounara hoe** : i hate you all

 

**baby cakes** : :(

 

**sayounara hoe** : i hate everyone but sicheng

 

**baby cakes** : :) ♡

 

**johnny** : whipped like cream…

 

**tayeel** : taeyongs the same tho

 

**minnie** : nah hes worst 

 

**booming system up** : let me slide into this convo rite quick 

 

**booming system up** : im worst how

 

**i’m mark** : in terms of whippedness

 

**i’m mark** : ur the worst

 

**booming system up** : so i like my boys 

 

**booming system up** : sue me

 

**baby cakes** : …♡

 

**sayounara hoe** : …

 

**booming system up** : well?

 

**sayounara hoe** : i hate u ♡

 

**johnny** : young love is precious

 

**king hyuk** : too bad ur not getting any

 

**i’m mark** : lmaoo true

 

**johnny** : ur one to talk

 

**minnie** : ^^

  
**bunny** : i hate this groupchat already 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im @inluvwithstevenuniverse on tumblr! for any contact or requests or just to ask me things go there! follow for random shit that i may post.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter, i liked writing it i just felt that it was a bit boring, so hopefully u found it good? i already hav an idea of the third chapter, and that will be much better.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! thank you for reading!


	3. shitty author is shitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 reasons why (not even 13 lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read (or dont its up to u tbh)

okay so i know, i know, where is all the story updates?? truth is idk lol. i feel like i have too many unfinished stories that i want to continue (really onky four but still) and i kinda want to focus on the ones i have planned out first. as for this groupchat story, i have no idea where its going and there's no plot and im even getting dry on ideas for each chapter. so here it is: a hiatus.

i still do want to continue this story which is why its on hiatus rather than fully deleting it, so i will comeback to this story once i figure out my time scheduling and have gone far enough with the stories i have a plot with to progress with this one. (hopefully u understand what i'm saying because the more i say it the more i stop understanding myself lol)

i've been totally mia from writing for like almost a month now and its been bothering me because i really want to get content out yet i'm so busy. i really will get back to this, and sorry to the people who've been waiting for another chap.

thanks for reading and supporting this story. xoxo 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and understanding. ill try to update my other stories asap. 
> 
> tumblr is inluvwithstevenuniverse (im actually active on there can u believe)
> 
> thanks, lovelies♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiatus(es?) don't exist and i think i started a fanwar (that will of course b fixed through a nice moral story ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back and i'm sorry!!! i put this story on hiatus thinking that it would give me time to write my other stories which obviously didnt work! i garuntee tons of updates in November becuase its a month with a lot of free time for me, sorry Octobers been so busy. so yes, i am back ^^
> 
> some people were confused at the usernames, so here they are!
> 
> booming system up: taeyong  
> jhoney: johnny  
> jaehoons: jaehyun  
> tayeel: taeil  
> sayounara hoe: yuta  
> 10:20: ten  
> ice cream boii: winwin  
> king hyuk: haechan  
> eye smile: jeno  
> minnie: jaemin  
> i'm mark: mark  
> jisungie~: jisung  
> a dolphin: chenle  
> myhusbandmoomin: renjun  
> bunny: doyoung

**king hyuk:** OTO BWA TA BWAAA 

 

**eye smile:** WHATS THE SITUATIONNN

 

**sayounara hoe** : donghyuk wtf 

 

**booming system up** : ...are those lyrics wrong lmao

 

**king hyuk** : DANG HWAN NEUNNN SISO NEOMU 

 

**eye smile** : ...hyuk those r the WRONG LYRICS

 

**king hyuk** : WELL BITCH U SING A SUNG THEN

 

**ice cream boii** : please dont ‘sung’ any song pls

 

**eye smile** : SIMMY SHIMMY KOKOBOP

 

**minnie** : I THINK I DONT FUCKING LIKE IT

 

**king hyuk** : excuse me????

 

**king hyuk** : do u hav something to say????

 

**minnie** : theres nothing to say

 

**minnie** : im not an exo gal

 

**10:20** : youre not a gal period

 

**king hyuk** :  HOW LITERALLY HOW EXO R KINGS

 

**eye smile** : i mean they r kings like u cant play

 

**booming system up** : yup kings

 

**minnie** : i prefer bts but;;;

 

**minnie** : sure, “kings”.

 

**king hyuk** : WTFFF

 

**king hyuk** : UR AN ARMY????

 

**minnie** : LOUD AND PROUD BITCHH

 

**eye smile** : jaemin how could you

 

**10:20** : bts is pretty lit

 

**10:20** i would consider myself an army 

 

**king hyuk** : HOWWWW

 

**king hyuk** : BTS IS UGLYY

 

**i’m mark** : umm thats an offensive term

 

**jisungie** ~: ur an offensive term

 

**i’m mark** : makes no sense but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**ice cream boii** : waut what

 

**i’m mark** : what?

 

**ice cream boii** : how did u do that???

 

**i’m mark** : DO WHAT??

 

**minnie** : this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**ice cream boii** : YES THAT!!

 

**ice cream boii** : howww

 

**a dolphin** : the world may nev know

 

**myhubbymoomin** : chenle ffs lay off ur grudge on the owl

 

**a dolphin** : no

 

**a dolphin** : THE BITCH LIED TO ME

 

**myhubbymoomin** : DO U THINK HE WOULD REALLY LIE TO U LE??

 

**a dolphin** : YES

 

**a dolphin** : HES A SCAMMER AND A CHEAT

 

**king hyuk** : thats nice and all

 

**king hyuk** : but are we just gonna let jaemin pass with being an army?

 

**myhubbymoomin** : what's wrong with being an army?

 

**eye smile** : are YOU AN ARMY???????????

 

**myhubbymoomin** : no wtf theyre crazy

 

**a dolphin** : excuse me?

 

**a dolphin** : bts is the best group out there

 

**minnie** : yeah like no comparison

 

**10:20** : yeah like total “ur done now”

 

**i’m mark** : huh?

 

**10:20:** nvm..

 

**myhubbymoomin** : exo is clearly superior 

 

**minnie** : only exo ls say ‘superior’ smh

 

**king hyuk** : how does that tie into anything??

 

**a dolphin** : it ties into EvErYtHiNg

 

**sayounara hoe** : eww that font is ugly 

 

**10:20** : just like exo

 

**eye smile** : THATS IT I WILL NOT TAKE THIS EXO SLANDER

 

**minnie** : DONGHYUK STARTED IT

 

**king hyuk** : zhang yixing should be appreciated by every living soul that exists

 

**a dolphin** : why him

 

**myhubbymoomin** : he deserves it hes a soft lil baby

 

**booming system up** : hes older than u

 

**myhubbymoomin** : i dont see ur point

 

**ice cream boii** : maybe he's blind 

 

**a dolphin** : nah ge i dont think thats it

 

**a dolphin** : hes just stupid 

 

**sayounara hoe** : chenle is my secret child??? acts just like me???

 

**minnie** : i thought i was ur secret child hyung

 

**minnie** : how could you do this to me

 

**sayounara hoe** : umm chenles ur brother now?? shit idk damn let ur father live 

 

**10:20** : my father is kim namjoon he better fucking live

 

**10:20** : i dont make shrines for nothing

 

**jaehoons** : u make shrines

 

**jhoney** : wow didn't think u were that person ten

 

**10:20** : ukno y'all can't just waltz in here like its a damn dance and criticize me for who i love

 

**10:20** : yall just probably came from having sex don't start with me

 

**minne** : *scandalized gasp*

 

**jaehoons** : WE WERE ON OUR DATE

 

**bunny** : in bed?

 

**jhoney** : IT WAS A SILENT MOVIE DATE

 

**bunny** : with moaning?

 

**sayounara hoe** : okay but doyoung has the best power ever

 

**sayounara hoe** : the power to literally slay everyone in existence with his perfect timing 

 

**booming system up** : wow is that a compliment??

 

**bunny** : thx thx, i dont try because im perfect i dont have to

 

**jaehoons** : i feel betrayed

 

**bunny** : don't have sex in our house then

 

**myhubbymoomin** : okay but quik question

 

**jhoney** : to?

 

**myhubbymoomin** : all of u in the damn chat

 

**minnie** : yes?

 

**a dolphin** : u needed something?

 

**myhubbymoomin** : actually i take that back. i dont talk to snakes

 

**10:20** : last time i checked rika wasn't in the chat but okayy

 

**tayeel** : HA

 

**tayeel** : man i hate that bitch

 

**i'm mark** : who?

 

**eye smile** : im so tired of u being out of the loop like it hurts

 

**eye smile** : how do you not know rika

 

**i’m mark** : ..is she some girl from school??

 

**sayounara hoe** : FFS MARK

 

**myhubbymoomin** : no im not talking about that snake

 

**myhubbymoomin** : im talking about these army bishes

 

**a dolphin** : EXXCUSEEE

 

**minnie** : USSS

 

**10:20** : BTS IS THE BESTEST GREATESTS PERETIXTEST THINGS EVER LIKE FANXHAT FOR YHE WINN

 

**a dolphin** : KIM NAMJOOON

 

**minnie** : KIM SEOKJINNN

 

**10:20** : MIN YOOONGII

 

**a dolphin** : JUNG HOSEOKK

 

**minnie** : PARK JIMINN

 

**10: 20** : KIM TAEHYUNGG

 

**a dolphin** : JEON JUNGKOOOK

 

**minnie** : B.T.S!!!!!!

 

**10:20** : BANGTAN SONYEONDAN

 

**a dolphin** : BANGTAN BOYS

 

**minnie** : BULLETPROOF BOY SCOUTS

 

**eye smile** : beyond the scene

 

**eye smile** : wtf does that even mean

 

**minnie** : YOUR SHITTING WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE LEE JENO

 

**eye smile** : IM NOT SHITTING WITH ANYONE 

 

**eye smile** : THATS GROSS

 

**bunny** : but didn't you take a shower with someone

 

**booming system up** : yeah thats baisically the same thing

 

**eye smile** : literally how shitting with someone sounds gross

 

**ice cream boi** : not if theres double toilets

 

**sayounara hoe** : since wen does that exist

 

**minnie** : i mean little nightmares is a thing

 

**king hyuk** : oh shit tru

 

**i’m mark** : whats that

 

**king hyuk** : little nightmares?

 

**i’m mark** : yeah

 

**eye smile** : its a video game hyung

 

**i’m mark** : oh

 

**i’m mark** : like pacman?

 

**tayeel** : okay but what the fuck 

 

**tayeel** : i thought mark was eighteen 

 

**i’m mark** : i am??

 

**a dolphin** : then fucking act like it 

 

**10:20:** *inserts min yoonji gif here*

 

**sayounara hoe** : who's that never heard of her

 

**jisungie** ~: okay but y’all r so rude

 

**jisungie** ~: ITS 8:30 AT NIGGHT FOR GOODNESS SAKES

 

**booming system up** : ummm i thought ur bedtime was at 10????

 

**bunny** : its always been 8:30

 

**minnie** : yeah lol

  
**sayounara hoe** ~: y’all just stay exposing bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only part 1 lol but this will eventually b resolved! i just made this chapter becuz i was upset at the voting for mama this year, its very crazy and hurtful to fandoms and as a multifandom its kinda weird...but anyways this will b all good in the end becuz i'm tryin to teach everyone that fandoms can get along despite the fans r watever..
> 
> but anyways, hoped u liked this short chapter. the next one will be longer, i promise, and ill most likely have it out sooner..smh @myself
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! my tumblr is @inluvwithstevenuniverse or @jajajaemins (my jaemin sideblog because I love him too much) thx for reading!


	5. no printer just fax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no this isnt a halloween update but hit me up in the comments if u want one
> 
> mark: WHERE TF IS HYUNG
> 
> jaehoons: dude chill
> 
> jaehoons: hes here, eating my ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back my lovelies! im very thankful for all the feedback from the last chapter ^^ and i sincerely hope to update this story wayyy more often  
> this is still the fandom war with more groups added of course, but also the first part of the reason why mark has no idea whats ever going on lol. i also know that they hav supernatural elements in this fic and the actual plot of the story will start after i finish the whole fandom thing (itll b max 4 chapters, plus this story is gonna have a plot waht??)
> 
> the names are the same from last chapter, so i hope its easier for some of you to read the chat now ^^ just let me know if you want me to list the names in each chapter and i got it
> 
> btw plz plz plzz read the ending comments, i have a little ( big?) surprise for you all (or the people who actually enjoy reading my stories)
> 
> enjoy!!

**king hyuk** : hellooo~~~

 

**king hyuk** : we havent talked in quite some timeeee

 

**king hyuk** : i knowwwww

 

**i’m mark** : we talked less than 24 hours ago

 

**king hyuk** : i havent been the besttt….

 

**eye smile** : both in person and in the chat

 

**king hyuk** : OF SONNSSS

 

**tayeel** : you kids are lucky

 

**tayeel** : in our day and age we only had school to talk to our friends

 

**jisungie** ~: hyung ur like 23

 

**eye smile** : exactly lmao

 

**tayeel** : and u guys r like 5

 

**tayeel** : LITTLE YOUNG RATS STILL

 

**jisungie** : so wouldnt that make you a big old rat?

 

**tayeel** : PARK JSIUNG I WILL TEALL UR MOTBER

 

**king hyuk** : are u guys just not gonna sing along with me?

 

**jisungie** ~: tell her that you called me a rat?

 

**eye smile** : that you called us all rats?

 

**i’m mark** : you guys didnt have phones?

 

**eye smile** : wtf mark

 

**eye smile** : they did

 

**tayeel** : i’m telling taeyong

 

**jisungie** : what? so u can make us clean ur dorms?

 

**eye smile** : sit ur old self down hyung all this isnt good for ur back

 

**tayeel** : i am constantly disrespected

 

**tayeel** : how does trump do it

 

**bunny** : i mean like have u seen him

 

**bunny** : the boi deserves to get tossed of the empire state building

 

**king hyuk** : so y’all really gonna ignore me like this?

 

**bunny** : no one knows that song donghyuk, shut up

 

**king hyuk** : YOU HURTTT MEEE (so bad, so bad)

 

**eye smile** : ughh i miss the exodus album

 

**eye smile** : the best album out there

 

**king hyuk** : the recent ones were pretty good too like if were listening to sweet lies

 

**minnie** : it must be so sad, being an exo stan

 

**myhusbandmoomin** : are you really gonna start this shit again jaemin?

 

**minnie** : you bet on moomins life i am

 

**king hyuk** : ive been attacked

 

**myhusbandmoomin** : it should b a crime to use moomins name in vain

 

**king hyuk** : it should b a crime to be an army

 

**eye smile** : preach hyuk, preach

 

**a dolphin** : lmao yall just salty because Her slayed everyones existence

 

**a dolphin** : pied piper may hav told me to get of my ass, but let me tell you i did no such thing

 

**tayeel** : why does this chat always lead to yall fighting about exo and bts

 

**tayeel** : you all have clearly never heard of the allstars monsta x

 

**jaehoons** : IM A SLUT FOR HYINGWONS LEGS, A SLUT FOR KIHYUNSG EYES AND VOCALS, A SLUT FOR HYUNWOOS MUSCLESS, A SLUT FOR WONHOS HAIR FLIPS, A SKUT FOR MINHYUKS SMILE, A SLUT FOR CHANGKYUNS CUTENESS, A SLUT FOR JOOHEONS EVERYTGINHGGG,

 

**tayeel** : i never have been so in love with jaehyun

 

**i’m mark** : i like jooheons raps

 

**eye smile** : im surprised u kno who jooheon is

 

**king hyuk** : lmao wat is a “monsta x”

 

**jaehoons** : did he just-

 

**tayeel** : ...youre so wrong for this

 

**bunny** : monsta x is cool

 

**jaehoons** : “monsta x is cool” wdymm bish MONSTA XX IS GREATT!!! KINGSSSS

 

**minnie** : lol maybe you should chill on that “kings” part

 

**minnie** : that title goes to bts lmao

 

**a dolphin** : no printer just fax

 

**eye smile** : lmao jaemin your autocorrect is broken

 

**eye smile** : i think you meant kings exo

 

**jaehoons** : lololol wow what lies they teach u in school

 

**tayeel** : right lolol these kids are so ignorant...probably starving too like the monbebe life is a kings life

 

**jaehoons** : yall are just PEASANTS

 

**sayounara hoe** : why tf are you guys up so early in the goddamn morning

 

**minnie** : its 11 am??? not that early??

 

**sayounara hoe** : did i fucking stutter??? i said wat i said

 

**jisungie~:** why is he so bitter in the morning

 

**ice cream boii** : taeyong had to leave for work early :’(

 

**tayeel** : lmao makes sense

 

**sayounara hoe** : but you guys are all wrong? its like you guys have never heard of seventeen

 

**i’m mark** : theres a group with seventeen people?

 

**minnie** : no theres thirteen

 

**sayounara hoe** : yep

 

**minnie** : wait really?

 

**minnie** : i was just guessing lmao

 

**sayounara hoe** : wow i never thought i would hate my son so much

 

**sayounara hoe** : youre adopted

 

**minnie** : wow thx

 

**minnie** : im glad i hav no actual blood connection to someone who doesnt appreciate true kings

 

**i’m mark** : uhhh...anyone seen johnny?

 

**sayounara hoe** : i stan true kings seventeen lmao your argument is invalid

 

**i’m mark** : taeyongs at work...but johnny?

 

**minnie** : seventeen r flops

 

**i’m mark** : hehe...johnny hyung this is your cue

 

**sayounara hoe** : HOW DARE YOU FUCKING USE THAT GOSHDAMN DISRECTKYFUL LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD KNOWING THAT U R CONCEIVED BY THE POWER OF ME U BETTER APRRECIATE SEVENTEEN U LITTLE MUTANT RAT BABY

 

**i’m mark** : WHERE TF IS HYUNG

 

**jaehoons** : chill dude

 

**jaehoons** : hes here, eating my ass

 

**a dolphin** : im a baby you cant use that language around me

 

**minnie** : ...mark just cursed though!?!?!

 

**jisungie** ~: when

 

**bunny** : he typed “tf”

 

**bunny** : not much but mark is like a blind angel

 

**i’m mark** : why am i blind??

 

**i’m mark** : im pretty sure i can see pretty well

 

**eye smile** : ur really fucking blind hyung

 

**i’m mark** : but how???

 

**jisungie** : lets do a test

 

**10:20** : bitch i think tf not it is not finals season get that test shit out of my face

 

**minnie** : MY FAVORUTE HYINGG

 

**minnie** : WHERE HAVE U BEENN

 

**10:20** : i thot that one kid from your dance class was your favorite hyung

 

**minnie** : thats besides the point

 

**jisungie** ~: but anyways mark hyung, lets test u a bit

 

**i’m mark** : ummm okay

 

**tayeel** : im in depending on what the test is about

 

**eye smile** : oh youre back

 

**tayeel** : yeah i went to the convience store

 

**tayeel** : that clerk kept side eyeing me like she thot i was gonna steal something like no offense lady but im too great to steal any of the trash in your store

 

**sayounara hoe** : i ghost wrote that

 

**a dolphin** : imagine if you were a ghost

 

**a dolphin** : thatd b pretty dope

 

**i’m mark** : what does dope mean

 

**jisungie** ~: the test is if mark is an actual teenager up to date with recent internet fancies

 

**10:20** : why do the test when we already kno the answer?

 

**i’m mark** : is the answer yes?

 

**minnie** : no.

 

**sayounara hoe** : im down

 

**jisungie~** : okay lets do this

 

**jisungie~** : im going to say a phrase or watever and mark has to finish the phrase or tell me.what im showing him

 

**bunny** : why do you guys want him to fail like this?

 

**minnie** : i wish i could read minds through text

 

**a dolphin** : that would make u creepier than u already are

 

**minnie** : :’(

  
**a dolphin** : ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously, this is being posted on the last day of October, and guess what November is guys?!?! NATIONAL NOVEL WRITING MONTH. now of course i'm not going to write a novel (thats goal was to be 50,000 words wtf) but i am thinking of writing a one shot each day for the month of november. 
> 
> i'm currently at 20 prompts or so? some of them I dont like, so please list me down some prompts you want to see as fics if i actually do this! ( i most likely will, if i dont yell at me on my tumblr and ill post something). remember that i am a multifandom so it isnt limited to only NCT. doesn't matter which genre or ship, i'll make sure to consider it to my prompt list!
> 
> my tumblr is @inluvwithstevenuniverse if you want to submit any of your prompts there, or if you just want to talk to me! i really want to spoil those of you who actually like my writing and improve my writing skills before December. (i hav some stuff planned for december too ;) ) this does not mean i am abandoning my other works, its just been harder to update them due to all the school work i have ^^ sorry about that, i'll try my best to update all of them soon.
> 
> comments and kudos as always are appreciated! thank you so much for reading!!


	6. *sounds like a dying whale*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fanwar gets bad in terms of marks standards, everyone is a snake, jaehyun keeps screaming and taeyong takes credit for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, i want to say sorry for being gone so long. at first it was writers block, then finals, then just laziness, and then the tradegy that happened, and i finally feel up to writing again. so i'm sorry for such a long wait and i promise to update more often.
> 
> this chapter is a mess, and its not funny at all lmao but i wanted to get my point across about the whole fanwar thing. i'm not sure i did get my point across as much as i wanted to, but this is kinda just what i could get out. the next chapter will be better

**jisungie** ~: okay so hyung finish this

 

 **jisungie** ~: its an old one so you have to get it

 

 **jisungie** ~: “two guys, sitting in a hot tub…”

 

 **i’m mark** : umm...it's just two guys in a hot tub???

 

 **jisungie** ~: no

 

 **bunny** : and the correct answer is….

 

 **jaehooons** : “two guys, sitting in a hot tub, FIVE FEET APART CUZ THEIR NOT GAY~~~”

 

 **tayeel** : u know vine is dead for a reason

 

 **jaehoons** : i hate you

 

 **tayeel** : love you too bud

 

 **tayeel** : but y’know who i also love???

 

 **jaehoons** : KINGS MONSTA XXXXXXXXX

 

 **king hyuk** : i thought that maybe hyung would be smart for once

 

 **myhubbymoomin** : honestly i did too

 

 **myhubbymoomin** : i think were the only sane ones in this chat

 

 **minnie** : this has gone on too long lele

 

 **minnie** : we need to put a stop to this

 

 **a dolphin** : u rite.

 

 **jisungie** ~: wtf are u talking about

 

 **a dolphin** : u ready hyung?

 

 **minnie** : aren't armies always ready?

 

 **sayounara hoe** : y'all are ugly

 

 **10:20** : the ugly ones win then

 

 **i’m mark** : im legit frightend guys

 

 **jhoney** : who the fuck uses the word frightened

 

 **jhoney** : u didnt even fucking spell it right

 

 **i’m mark** : i get stupid when im scared hyung u know this

 

 **booming system up** : what the hell is going on here

 

 **tayeel** : ask ur demon children

 

 **booming system up** : ...donghyuk?

 

 **king hyuk** : THIS IS FUCKIN SLADNDER

 

 **jaehoons** : for a sec i thought he said “this is fuckin salad” and i almost cracked my head open laughing

 

 **jhoney** : u okay?

 

 **jaehoons** : idk hopefully

 

 **jaehoons** : if i die tell mondta x i love them

 

 **a dolphin** : i’ll make sure bts knows theyre kings

 

 **jaehoons** : ill make sure to haunt ur squeaky ass down

 

 **jaehoons** : youll hear dramarama ringing in ur ears the rest of ur damn life

 

 **tayeel** : ughh that would be the best thing dont bless him like that

 

 **sayounara hoe** : tf is a dramarama

 

 **10:20** : when your group knows how numbers work theyll answer

 

 **i’m mark** : i’m puzzled and perplexed

 

 **jhoney** : wtf mark

 

 **eye smile** : why is mark holding a dictionary

 

 **eye smile** : ooh i see slander whos getting put in their place

 

 **king hyuk** : all the armies reading this

 

 **minnie** : we came here to educate

 

 **minnie** : lele, go on

 

 **a dolphin** : *clears thoat*

 

 **myhubbymoomin** : *sounds like a dying whale*

 

 **tayeel** : yeah im pretty sure all exo-l’s sound like that junnie its okay

 

 **jaehoons** : oh my fucking god

 

 **jaehoons** : im screaming

 

 **jhoney** : shut the fuck up

 

 **a dolphin** : what jaemin hyung, ten hyung and i came to say is...

 

 **a dolphin** : EVERYONE WHO DOESNT STAN BTS IS TRASH

 

 **eye smile** : i think the fuck not

 

 **minnie** : no one cares what you think jeno

 

 **i’m mark** : jaemin thats not nice

 

 **minnie** : okay and?????

 

 **myhubbymoomin** : yall just mad because exo slayed everyone with cafe universe

 

 **10:20** : yeah sure with their false fuckin try hard aesthetic

 

 **10:20** : mmmm try again

 

 **tayeel** : we cant all have visual perfection like monsta x

 

 **tayeel** : we just have to deal with it and stan the tru kings

 

 **sayounara hoe** : sorry i already stan seventeen

 

 **10:20** : yeah lol fault #1

 

 **myhubbymoomin** : its funny how fucking stupid you all can be

 

 **myhubbymoomin** : really no group compares to exo, they have everything, vocals dance amd visuals

 

 **minnie** : yet all of that gets lost somewhere probably the trash buried under all of bts’s talent and success

 

 **jaehoons** : its not even about success anymore you fuckwits. if they dont have talent, theyre trash. stan talent, stan monsta x

 

 **sayounara hoe** : and be the only one at the concert? no thank you

 

 **tayeel** : atleast we can keep up with the group we like instead of looking at one member and tossing the other twelve in the trash with their nonexistent talent

 

 **i’m mark** : can you all fucking stop??

 

 **i’m mark** : why cant we all just be like jisung

 

 **i’m mark** : he doesn’t even care about stanning

 

 **i’m mark** : what even is stanning??

 

 **jisungie** ~: yeah you all should be like me

 

 **jisungie** ~: and stan stray kids

 

 **jhoney** : for fucking fucks sake

 

\---

 

 **booming system up** : so its been a hard couple of days

 

 **booming system up:** its also been very tense

 

 **tayeel** : ive been clenching my asshole for days

 

 **tayeel** : i cant keep living like this

 

 **jhoney** : youve been...clenching ur asshole????

 

 **tayeel** : problem??

 

 **jhoney** : ykw nvm

 

 **booming system up** : we should all come in to talk about this

 

 **sayounara hoe** : theres nothing to talk about

 

 **sayounara hoe** : snakes only hiss

 

 **eye smile** : okay guys we gotta stop mentioning rika in this chat

 

 **eye smile** : with this ray route coming i need positive vibes

 

 **eye smile** : not eveyone mentioning the snake

 

 **i’m mark** : i still have no idea who rika is

 

 **ice cream boi** : may u suffer in silence

 

 **sayounara hoe** : sicheng where tf hav u been

 

 **ice cream boi** : my phone broke

 

 **sayounara hoe** : but youve been snapchatting the whole week

 

 **ice cream boi** : my messenger broke

 

 **booming system up** : u texted me yesterday

 

 **ice cream boi** : damn yall want to break my ass too

 

 **booming system up** : i mean im not opposed to it..

 

 **bunny** : disgusting

 

 **eye smile** : where hav u been?

 

 **bunny** : away from the petty drama

 

 **bunny** : jaehyun had the nerve to tell me monsta x is the best group out there

 

 **tayeel** : bois not wrong

 

 **eye smile** : hes not right

 

 **bunny** : i didnt agree

 

 **bunny** : im down with twice and blackpink though

 

 **bunny** : gfriend and cosmic girls stole my wig too

 

 **king hyuk** : excuse me who

 

 **minnie** : ive never heard of them

 

 **jhoney** : yall are like roaches

 

 **jhoney** : someone spray them

 

 **jisungie** ~: ill be glad to

 

 **i’m mark** : i think we should stop this for a while

 

 **i’m mark** : ...arent we supposed to be getting to know each other?

 

 **a dolphin** : oh

 

 **a dolphin** : he’s right

 

 **jhoney** : yeah this groupchat was to bring us together

 

 **i’m mark** : can we just forget about who we stan for a day?

 

 **booming system up** : thats what i came in to say

 

 **ice cream boi** : well you came

 

 **ice cream boi** : and you failed

 

 **ice cream boi** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

\---

 

 **_private chat:_ ** _jaeminnie + markeu_

 

 **j** **aeminnie:** did u really mean all that in the chat

 

 **jaeminnie:** the getting to know each other stuff

 

 **markeu:** thats wat the chat is for

 

 **markeu:** not for fighting about boys or girl or whatever tf stanning is

 

 **jaeminnie:** do u curse when ur upset?

 

 **markeu:** i mean i guess

 

 **jaeminnie:** so your upset?

 

 **markeu:** i guess

 

 **jaeminnie:** is this where i say sorry?

 

 **markeu:** i guess

 

 **jaeminnie:** im sorry mark hyung

 

 **markeu:** its okay

 

 **jaeminnie:** really?

 

 **markeu:** i guess.

 

 **jaeminnie:** i know you really want to get to know me and i want to get to know you too

 

 **jaeminnie:** i need to fix this, right?

 

 **markeu:** yeah.

 

\----

 

 **minnie:** dramarama is the song of the century

 

 **jaehoons:** damn straight

 

 **jaehoons:** wait what

 

 **minnie:** i looked into monsta x, and im in love with changkyun

 

 **tayeel:** me too nana

 

 **tayeel:** the boy is pure talent

 

 **jaehoons:** if he was a juice it would say 100% talent instead of 100% juice because the boy is always 100%

 

 **a dolphin:** so.. you just gave up on bts then? just like that? the kings would be dissappinted

 

 **minnie:** i still like bts..i just like monsta x too

 

 **sayounara hoe:** so armies are really snakes lol

 

 **minnie:** i looked into seventeen too

 

 **minnie:** they have really nice dances, does hoshi make them all by himself?

 

 **sayounara hoe:** no..the rest of the team helps too

 

 **minnie:** they work together great

 

 **sayounara hoe:** yeah lol they are great

 

 **minnie:** theyre great friends with monsta x too

 

 **minnie:** seeing them together is nice

 

 **tayeel:** can i adopt him

 

 **sayounara hoe:** excuse you jaemin is my son thank you and your welcome

 

 **10:20** : i mean i always liked monsta x’s songs  i just..

 

 **jaehoons** : just what?

 

 **10:20** : liked bts better i guess i didnt want to have to choose

 

 **minnie** : i mean its pretty stupid to limit yourself to one group

 

 **king hyuk** : ur one to talk

 

 **king hyuk** : why act like you werent bashing us a few days ago

 

 **minnie** : because i guess i realized that its..stupid to only stan one group. not that its wrong or anything i just feel like theres too many talented people out there for me or us to idk just be stuck on how great one group is...even exo...i really liked the song for cafe universe and kokobop was always a legit bop

 

 **minnie** : theyre all great..i even learned the whole dance to heart shaker..

 

 **bunny** : really?

 

 **minnie** : yeah lol it was fun

 

 **minnie** : and jisungie?

 

 **jisungie** ~: you called?

 

 **minnie** : i’m really glad stray kids gets to debut as nine

 

 **jisungie** ~: JYP IS FUCKIN STUPID FOR ELIMINATING THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE I MEAN MINHO ISNT A DAM RAPPER AND JISUNG IS LEARNING YOU MADE THEM CRY SND BE SAD FOR NOTHINH I HATEE

 

 **jisungie** ~: but yeah im happy too they deserve it

 

 **myhubbymoomin** : so what? u just like them all now

 

 **minnie** : i like them a lot i guess idk what to do with myself

 

 **bunny** : you can recommend ur favorite songs? and we can recommend some of ours i guess

 

 **king hyuk** : well i for one always really liked prism by shinee..and lucifer..and ring ding dong..and sherlock..

 

\---

 

 **_private chat:_ ** _jaeminnie + markeu_

 

 **markeu:** did u really mean it in the chat

 

 **markeu:** about liking more than one group?

 

 **jaeminnie:** yeah.

 

 **markeu:** thank you

 

 **jaeminne:** lol for what

 

 **jaeminnie:** i did this because i couldnt keep telling myself that exo was actually ugly

 

 **jaeminnie:** exo, bts, monsta x, shinee, seventeen, twice, gfriend, and wayyy too many more

 

 **jaeminnie:** they all deserve our love we shouldnt fight each other for it

 

 **markeu:** do you know who else might deserve your love?

 

 **markeu:** they really care about you and want to get to know you

 

 **markeu:** have any idea who it is??

 

 **jaeminnie:** this fucking sliced pineapple im about to eat bye bish

 

 **jaeminnie:** this pineapple about to get to know the insides of my damn stomach

 

 **markeu:** … oh lol

 

 **jaeminnie:** walk me home tomorrow?

 

 **markeu:** yeah, of course

 

\---

 

 **booming system up:** so u guys worked this out?

 

 **booming system up:** im glad i talked some sense into you guys

 

 **ice cream boi:** this toaster waffle ass having bish really think he played a part

 

 **tayeel** : toaster waffle ass??

 

 **ice cream boi** : toaster waffles flat as fuckk

 

 **jaehoons** : im freakin screaming

 

 **jaehoons** : shit i actualiy hiy smh head guys help i cant stip fuckung luagjing

 

 **jhoney** : fucking finally

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reallu hope you enjoyed this chap even if it was the shittiest thing in existence. i hope no one gets offended by this or anything in this, i don't mean any of the negative things i say in this fic lol. i just got them based off of what i see anti's say. i love and stan all the groups i mentioned in this fic and even more after.
> 
> just for fun, list all the group(s) you guys stan in the comments! idk y im doing this but its just fun to see what other groups i could get into too  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and don't be afraid to talk to me on my tumblr @ji-sunghans
> 
> thank you all so much for reading!!  
> \--
> 
> rest in peace, jonghyun. we'll see you everyday when we look at the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @inluvwithstevenuniverse if you want to leave a request or ask or just get to know me!
> 
> i hope u liked this, cuz even tho im not funny these are actual things that happen in my gc sometimes! 
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and i will update this soon!


End file.
